elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Cute fairy
Elona= |-| Elona+= Cute fairy is the first reward from worshiping Kumiromi of Harvest. In combat, they use a routine similar to the Black angel: They will try to stay at least one tile away from the enemy and attack from range, but will randomly switch to melee if the enemy closes in. They can cast Nether Arrow, Slow, and Mist of Silence. They have the unique ability to spit 3 seeds whenever they eat enough to reach fullness. The type of seed varies depending on the day. Unlike the Goose, this ability doesn't have a cooldown and can be activated anytime. In spite of their name and appearance in-game, the "cute fairy" is actually not a Fairy so far as the game's statistics are concerned, but a Servant race character with an Archer class that means that the Cute fairy is statistically almost identical to the Black angel (excluding only special abilities), including HP, ability to wear Medium to Heavy Armor, lack of the Fairy race's resistances and DV bonus, and even size, age, and weight ("cute fairies" can be as much as 6 feet tall). Generating Seeds The quality of the food does not seem to have much to do with whether or what seeds are produced - fruit and vegetable seeds are common, but once in a blue moon, you can get a herb or artifact seed. If left on a Ranch as a breeder, more cute fairies will eventually be spawned. These fairies will still spawn seeds if they eat, and having fruit trees on a fairy ranch is a trick for generating large numbers of seeds for nearby farms. The likelihood of spawning seeds seems to be dependent on how full the food makes the fairy. Fruit products like fruit cakes and crepes rarely cause the fairy to produce seeds, grains like walnut bread and sandwiches seem to almost always produce 2-3 seeds however. It is easy to get a large quantity of these products by investing a small amount into a bakery. Stomafillia herbs seems to always cause the fairy to drop seeds. The player should be careful of the fairy eating the seeds that they spit out however, and should use the Tamer's Whip on the fairy or drop goods where the fairy will eat. Evolution In Elona+, cute fairies can be evolved using a into one of two gender-dependent evolutions. Male cute fairies become Deathscythe, gaining 20 dexterity, 10 will, 20 magic, and 50 speed. Female cute fairies become Dryas, gaining 10 constitution, 20 perception, 10 learning, 20 magic, and 50 speed. Both genders gain Bind special action and a new sprite. Miscellaneous Flavor Text Wishing *cardcut creates a card of cute fairy. *figurecut creates a figurine of cute fairy. Customization The sprite number for the cute fairy is 217. Changes in Elona+ Besides the aforementioned evolution, they have new Anatomy and stronger Firearm skills. They can also be found in the Ulm-Leson alongside Black Cats as neutral NPCs. They cannot be dominated nor captured. They ''can, ''however, be copied with an Astral Light Pen if you have achieved Soul Mate status with them. They cough out more seeds at once, but they only do it once a day. Category:Religion